Finding Each Other
by Lobke Grayson
Summary: Different timeline and AU. In 2004, Mary and John take their kids on a vacation to Thailand. What they thought would be a great time of their life soon turns into a nightmare. Dean 14 Sam 10.
1. Vacation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. This is fan fiction is dedicated to all survivors and all who lost their life during the 2004 tsunami.**

**Mary's POV**

John finally had some time off from his job and we decided to take the kids to Thailand. We would be there for two weeks, during Christmas and New Year. In the plane I was seated next to John and Sam and Dean were sitting on the row behind us. I was a nervous flyer and so was Dean. It was a long flight and I wasn't at ease. We were shaking a lot when we landed and I clutched John's arm. Apparently Dean was doing the same to Sam because I could hear Sam telling Dean to stop hurting him. In the airport we waited for our luggage and when we got them, we left the airport. After that we still had an hour-long bus trip to go before we would arrive at our hotel. Dean decided it would be a good time to go to sleep, so when we had to wake him up he was all grumpy. We arrived at our hotel and a friendly male brought us to our room. We had a beautiful room with sight on the sea. We discovered our room for a bit and packed out. We went to eat something at a restaurant on the beach. The boys seemed to have fun throwing sand at each other and John and I drank a cocktail after dinner. The night fell and we went to sleep. John and I woke up early. We got dressed and then set up the presents. We had bought Sam a telescope and Dean some music. We made breakfast and then woke the kids up. Sam was excited it was Christmas and Dean needed some time to wake up properly.

"A telescope! Thanks, mom and dad." Sam said.

"You're welcome. Where is Dean?" I asked.

"I think he went back to bed." Sam answered.

I went inside to get him and he was sleeping again indeed.

"Dean, Santa brought presents." I said.

"Do those presents consist AC/DC?"

"Yes they do."

It was extremely funny how fast he came out of bed after saying that. We ate our breakfast and after that we planned what we were going to do today. First we were going to visit the village for a bit and then we would go to the beach. There wasn't much to visit in the village so to Dean's delight we went to the beach. I had brought a book and so did Sammy. We both started reading and John and Dean ran to the water. They had a wrestling match and Dean seemed to be winning. After their match they asked us to join in for scuba diving. We went to get the needed material and a boat brought us out on the sea. We jumped in the water. The sea had beautiful corals and fish. Dean was chasing a turtle and Sam was observing a fish. We swum around for around an hour and a half when it was time to go back. We went back to our hotel to rest out for a bit. Later we went back to the same restaurant since we had enjoyed the food so much. We also went for a walk on the beach while Sam and Dean were trying to push each other in the water. I was glad they got along so well besides their differences. We went back to the hotel after our walk. Dean and Sam's clothes were soaked and they quickly changed into their pajamas. We talked a bit after that and then went to sleep. At the middle of the night Sam came up to me.

"I can't sleep. Can we go and do something?" He asked.

"We can go outside and watch the stars. Dean doesn't seem to have any trouble sleeping." I said.

"When does Dean ever have trouble sleeping, he could be in the wilderness and he would still be able to sleep." He joked.

"Yeah, that's right." I laughed.

We went outside and settled in one of the chairs. We looked at the stars for a bit when Sam's eyes started to drop. Minutes later he was asleep and I carried him inside. I laid him in his bed and pulled his blanket over him. When I went back to my bed, I found John snoring. I tried to block it out and fell asleep. I woke around six and everyone else was still asleep. I took a refreshing shower and got dressed. When I got back to the kitchen, Dean was sitting there.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" I asked him.

"My dad's lovely snoring woke me up." He said sarcastic.

"Oh, poor sweetheart. Do you want a sandwich?"

"Yes, thanks."

We ate our sandwiches and drank some orange juice.

"Can we go outside?" Dean asked.

"Were do you want to go?"

"To the beach if that's okay?"

"That's just fine, I'll wait here while you go and get dressed."

While I was waiting I wrote a note for John and Sam saying,

'Were at the beach. Love, Mary and Dean.'

Dean was dressed in his swimming trunks and a grey T-shirt. We walked to the beach and settled down. Dean put his T-shirt off and I rubbed him in with sunscreen. After that I rubbed myself in. We were both trying to tan but after half an hour I could feel the slight sting of sunburn and when I looked at Dean, I saw a red color settling in.

"Dean honey, I think it's for the best if we get out of the sun for a while." I said.

"Alright."

We settled under a blue parasol and ordered some drinks. We talked about music and school when suddenly the ground began to shake. It lasted for about ten minutes. That wasn't normal.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dean asked.

"I think so."

We stayed on the beach but when we saw the sea drawing back, we knew something seriously was going on. People started to gather on the beach to watch the strange phenomenon. On the horizon, a big white stripe became visible and it was getting closer and closer. That's when it dawned to me.

"Dean, we have to run. That's a tsunami."

We heard several people scream and we knew the wave was getting closer.

"Grab my hand." I said not wanting to lose him.

We ran together but finally the wave caught up with us. We were swept away and the water ripped our hands loose and we lost each other.

**So this was the first chapter. What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Drowning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. This is fan fiction is dedicated to all survivors and all who lost their life during the 2004 tsunami. Thanks to all of you who followed, favorited or reviewed.**

**John's POV**

I woke around half past seven. I went to the kitchen and found a note from Mary and Dean. I then went to check on Sam. He was just waking up.

"Good morning, Sammy." I greeted him.

"Good morning. Where are mom and Dean?"

"At the beach, I guess that they woke up early. Want some breakfast?" I asked.

We ate our breakfast and then got ready to join Mary and Dean on the beach. When we came out, we heard several people screaming. At first I didn't know what all the commotion was about but then I saw a big wave coming up to us. I knew it was too late to get away and grabbed Sam by the waist. The water hit and I tightened me grip. I used all the power I got to get us to the surface again. It wasn't easy and there were all kinds of different scrap was hitting us. We were running out of air. I kicked and kicked and finally we reached the surface. I gasped to fill my burning lungs with oxygen and Sam was doing the same. We needed something to cling on. I saw an electricity pole and swum up to it. Sam clutched to one side and I to the other.

"Sammy, are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"I think my leg is broke and my head hurts."

He sounded so scared.

"It's going to be okay, buddy. We'll get you somewhere safe." I reassured him.

"Where are mom and Dean? I want mom and Dean."

He started crying. Then I realized that must have been on the beach when the wave hit. Oh please, let them be okay, let them be alive.

"Mommy and Dean are probably somewhere safe, waiting for us." I lied.

How could I tell my own child that was probably never going to see his mom and brother again. No, I had to believe they were fine. Maybe they had some injuries but they were alive somewhere, looking for us. I didn't have any chance to think about it any further because I saw a second wave approaching. I grabbed Sam again and we prepared for the impact. This time there was even more scrap floating around and I tried to avoid it as much as possible. I got easier to the surface though. In the distance I saw a man pointing to us to come up to him. He had climbed a tree and was safe. We swum up to him and he have us a hand. Helped Sam and me get up in the tree.

"Thank you so much." I said to him.

Now we just had to wait until someone came to get us someplace safe. I got the feeling we would be waiting for quite some time.

**Mary and Dean**

**Mary's POV**

I reached the surface and gasped for air. I didn't have much time to come to terms. A second wave hit. I was hit in the head by some object and had to fight to stay conscious. There was one thought I kept fighting for and that was Dean. I had to find my son. I resurfaced again and started looking around me. Chaos was everywhere. People all around me were trying to find something to hold on to. I saw all those people but no Dean.

"Dean! Dean!" I kept on yelling but I got no response.

Then in the distance I saw him. He was struggling to stay up.

"Dean!" I yelled again.

"Mom! Help!" I swum as fast as I could.

Suddenly he went back under. My hands were desperately trying to find him. At first, I couldn't find him but the I could feel his hand clutching mine. I pulled him up and grabbed him in a tight hug. He yelped out in pain.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"My back, it hurts."

I knew he could have a spinal trauma so I held his head up right and swum for him. We got to a fallen tree and we wrapped our arm around it. Then I got a chance to take a look at his back. It was all bruised and swollen and I was sure now, something was wrong with his spine. There was also a long gash on it that was bleeding. I held him upright since I saw him slipping. His eyes were dropping closed.

"Dean, you have to stay with me."

"Get us out of here, please."

He was crying and I joined him in it. This seemed like a hopeless situation. We probably had lost John and Sam and if I didn't get Dean help soon, I would lose him too. I also felt the adrenaline wearing of and my head was pounding. Probably a concussion. After a few hours, the water seemed to go down a little bit. I grabbed Dean and swum. We finally reached a water level, were we could stand but the minute Dean's feet hit the ground, his legs have away. I put my hands under his legs and back, careful to not injure him any further, and carried him. I saw he was losing the battle against consciousness.

"Dean, were almost someplace dry but you have to stay awake." I told him.

"Okay." He mumbled.

I took slow steps and watched were I was going. All around us were dead bodies and Dean was looking at them too.

"Dean, don't look at them honey."

He tried to look away but couldn't move his head that much. I saw a house that still was upright and walked up to it. It was abandoned and the water level still reached my knees but it was better than nothing. I saw a floating mattress and laid Dean down on it. That's when his eyes dropped closed. I was about to wake him afraid if I didn't, he wouldn't wake up anymore but he needed some rest. The silence was too much for me so I started humming 'Hey Jude'. It dawned to me how lucky we had been. We were not far from the beach when the wave hit and I don't think much people there survived. Then I started thinking about John and Sam. Would they be save or would I never see them again? If I had woken them up this morning. No, it was too late to change anything, the only thing I could do now was making sure Dean and I made it through. I went up to him and was hit by a dizzy spell. Moments later, I threw up. It was probably the concussion. I steadied myself and walked over to Dean. There was a thin layer of sweat coating his forehead.

"Dean, wake up."

He wasn't responding. I tried again and he have me a soft groan, he didn't open his eyes though. I slightly shook his arm and he opened his eyes. He gave me a feverish look. Damn, there couldn't be an infection settling in already. It was way too fast. I tried to turn him a bit but that only consulted in giving him more pain. We got to get help soon or Dean wasn't going to make it out of here.

**So chapter two. Tell me what you think. Reviews make my day. See you next time.**


	3. Getting Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. This is fan fiction is dedicated to all survivors and all who lost their life during the 2004 tsunami. Thanks to all of you who followed, favorited or reviewed.**

**John's POV**

We waited for hours but nobody came. When the water level had gone down enough, we climbed out of the tree. We started walking and I had to support Sam so he wouldn't put too much weight on his broken leg. The man who had helped us went in the opposite direction. Sam and I went to search for help. We couldn't go looking for Mary and Dean if we were both injured. The night had fallen when we finally reached a town. The immediately helped Sam with his leg. They didn't have the proper tools to cast his leg but they made some sort of brace so he could walk again. I thanked them as much as I could. They offered us a place to sleep. Those people had also lost everything but still they were so generous. Sam fell asleep right away, he was worn out. I couldn't bring myself to sleep, not when I didn't know where Mary and Dean were. I had to find them first and then I could rest. I had to find them, even if it was the last thing I did. No, Sammy needs me now too. We would search together. We would find them alive and well, we just had to. I just can't life with one part of my family dead and what would Sam do without Dean. Dean, Sammy's hero and best friend in the whole wide world. If I lost Dean, I would also lose Sam. Eventually, my thinking put me in a restless sleep. The next morning, Sam woke me up.

"Dad, can we go looking for mom and Dean today?" He asked.

"Yes, but we'll have to find some way to travel faster."

One of the townspeople told us were we would most likely find a ride. I thanked all of them again for their help. We had to walk half an hour before we reached the place and like they told us, there were a lot of options to travel. An old man with a truck offered to bring us from hospital to hospital. He said he wanted to help somehow and he picked a few other people up too. I made a new friend, his name is Bobby Singer and he's also an American. He's looking for his wife. We talked a bit before we reached the first hospital. I checked all rooms but no sign of Mary and Dean. Bobby was looking at a list with names of people who had been brought here. I helped him look for a Karen Singer. It seems like we both had no luck. We went back to the truck and Sam was waiting for me with hope plastered on his face. I shook my head and his expression dropped. I grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Hey, there are a lot of other hospitals we still need to check out, we'll find them in one of them." I reassured both him and me.

"Yeah, we'll find them." He whispered.

We did two more hospitals that day and in both of them there was no sign of them both. Bobby had the same luck as we did. We went to hangar and got some rest there. There was a man with a phone, I wanted to ask him but it seemed that he needed it for himself. He saw me looking and have me his phone.

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Yes, I don't think I'll find someone anyways, so go ahead."

"Thanks, I'll make it quick."

I dialed Mary's parents. It rung twice before someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Deanna Campbell. Who am I speaking with?"

"Deanna, it's John."

"Oh god John, are you all alright?"

"Sam's got a broken leg and I'm fine."

I didn't dare to tell her that her daughter and other grandson were missing.

"How are Mary and Dean?"

"They're… They were at the beach when the wave hit, I don't know where they are or if they're even alive." I tried not to cry for Sam's sake.

"Oh no, they can't be…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"I will look everywhere for them. I'll try to call you when I have more news."

"Alright bye, John. Tell Sam I love him."

"I will."

I hung up. Sam came up to me and hugged me. We both went to sleep because we had to be ready for another day of searching.

**Mary and Dean**

**Mary's POV**

Two days had passed since that horrible wave broke my family apart. Dean was only getting worse and I was also starting to feel sick. We were both dehydrated. I thought that was ironic since there was all this water around us. I went to check up on Dean. I have turning him another try. He didn't even twitch. The gash was looking extremely red and there was puss coming out of it. It was infected and things weren't going to get better soon. He was already burning up and the absence of drinking only made it worse. In the distance I heard something. I left Dean's side for a minute and went outside. There were a few people obvious searching for survivors.

"Help!" I yelled.

They came running up to me.

"We're going to help you, miss." One of them said.

"Wait, my son's inside. He needs more help than I do."

Two of them went inside and minutes later they came out, holding Dean as careful as possible. We started to walk, that made Dean wake up and cry out in pain. I was somehow relieved since this meant he was still feeling things.

"Mom!" He yelled.

"I'm here Dean, I'm here."

"Make it stop." He whispered.

"Just bite your tongue for a bit Dean, we're going to a place where they can help you."

I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it tight. I saw he was trying his hardest not to cry out. After an hour we reached a village. They gave us fresh water. Dean and I both drank as much as we could. That hadn't be such a great idea because minutes later, Dean was throwing up. He moved his head slightly so he wouldn't choke. Our rescuers saw this as a sign to bring us to a hospital as fast as they could. They put another kid with us.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Adam Milligan." He answered.

"Nice to meet you, Adam. I'm Mary and this is my son Dean."

"Is he going to be okay? He looks very sick."

"I don't know but we're going to the doctors now so they can help."

"I hope he's okay."

"Thank you, Adam. How old are you?" I tried to make a conversation.

"Eight, my mommy and daddy said I'm a big boy now." He gave me a bright smile.

"Where are your mommy and daddy? Did you lost them?" I asked curiously.

"The nice woman said they are in heaven now and that they're angels." His lip started to quiver.

I pulled the boy in a hug. The poor kid had lost his parents. We suddenly stopped and I knew we had arrived. There was a doctor waiting outside, ready to examine Dean.

"What do we have to do with the little one?" I overheard someone saying.

"I'll take care of him." I said.

They took Dean inside and Adam and I followed. They took him in a separate room and we weren't allowed in. a bit later, a doctor came out.

"He needs surgery but he's too weak right now. We disinfected the wound and we will put him in the children's ward. The children's ward was a big room with a lot of kids in it. They laid Dean down on one of the beds. He didn't look any better than he did before we came here and I was starting to get worried. His skin was very pale and his breathing was erratic. He was only getting worse instead of better. The hospital had been my last hope of helping him but maybe even here, they weren't able to fix him.

**So this was chapter 3. Tell me what you think. I love reviews and they make my day. See you next time.**


	4. Finding Each Other

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. This is fan fiction is dedicated to all survivors and all who lost their life during the 2004 tsunami. Thanks to all of you who followed, favorited or reviewed.**

**Mary's POV**

They had placed an oxygen mask over Dean's face. It helped his breathing a bit but he was still wheezing. I couldn't watch him suffer anymore, I needed some air. I asked Adam to watch over him for a while and left the room. I wandered through the hospital and saw several people looking for their relatives. A few of them found them but most of them left to continue their search again. A lot of them would probably never find their family again. There was a small television and several people were looking at it. The news was on and it showed scenes of the tsunami and its aftermath. I walked further. I bumped into someone that was using a phone. That's when I realized that I didn't have the chance to call home yet and tell them Dean and I are alive. I asked the woman if I could use her phone. She seemed to doubt at first but then have my her phone. I dialed the number.

"Hello?" My father asked.

"Dad, it's me Mary."

"Oh Mary, we were so worried about you. John called a few days ago telling us that you and Dean were missing and that Sammy and him were searching for you. How are you both?"

"John and Sam are alive?"

"Yes, Sam broke his leg but for the rest they're fine."

"Thank god." It was like a weight had fallen of my shoulders.

"How are Dean and you? Dean's with you right?"

"Yes, he isn't doing so great. He has an infected wound and his back is broken. They can't operate him because he's too weak. He's only getting worse and worse. I'm afraid I will lose him." I lost it and started crying.

"Dean's a fighter, Mary. He'll make it through." He reassured me.

"Alright. Do you have any idea were Sam and John are?"

"No, but in what hospital are you? If he calls back I'll tell him."

"Mercy Hospital. If you get a hold of him, please tell him to hurry."

"I will."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, Mary."

I hung up. John and Sam were alive. Maybe there was still hope. I went back to Dean. He was sleeping. I rubbed his leg to wake him up and tell him the good news. He didn't react. I pinched his leg slightly. Still no reaction. I then gave his arm a rub and he woke up.

"Dean, can you move your leg for a bit?"

He tried and was getting frustrated but there was no movement in his leg.

"I can't move my legs." He cried out.

"I'll get someone." Adam said.

A few minutes later, a doctor came to him. He did all sorts of tests.

"He'll need surgery now." He said.

"But another doctor said he was too weak." I argued.

"We'll have to take the risk. You have to understand that if we don't, he'll paralyze completely and eventually his heart muscles will paralyze too and his heart will stop beating. If we do it now and he makes it through, he'll be able to move again even his legs."

"Alright, if we have no other choice."

"We'll arrange things so he can be operated tomorrow."

The doctor left.

"You heard that Dean? Everything will be okay."

He muttered something I didn't understand. Tomorrow is going to be stressful. John and Sam had to hurry. They had to be here tomorrow, for Dean. Adam settled in an unoccupied bed. We both fell asleep watching Dean.

**John's POV**

We visited a couple more hospitals. In one of them, Bobby found the name of his wife. Sam and I searched one halve for and Bobby the other. We also checked the children's ward. We didn't find Karen or Dean and Mary. We went back to the truck and waited there for Bobby. He came outside with tears running down his cheeks and it weren't tears of happiness. Sam gave him a tight hug and comforted Bobby.

"Are you staying here?" I asked.

"No, I can't stay in the place where my wife died. I'll help you searching for Mary and Dean."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He sternly said.

We did some other hospitals but still no Mary and Dean. We were running out of options. We went to rest. We still had to check two hospitals and tomorrow we would drive to them. I woke up first and the truck was already moving. Sam woke up an hour later. Ten minutes later, we arrived at our destination. We woke Bobby up. We searched the whole hospital again but we didn't find them. We still had one chance. Mercy Hospital. That was our last hope. We left and drove away. It took us half a day to reach the last hospital.

"Bobby, you and Sam go search one part and I'll do the other."

I couldn't be at Sam's side if we didn't find them.

**Dean's POV**

I'm thirsty so I ask mom if she could get me some water. She left and Adam came by my side. He had been really kind to me and was strong for a kid that just lost his parents. He talked to me for a bit. I saw a familiar figure in the distance. Maybe I was hallucinating.

"Adam? Can you go ask that man over there if his name is John Winchester?"

"Yeah, okay."

I closed my eyes for a moment and somehow I drifted off.

**John's POV**

A little boy with blue eyes and blond hair came up to me.

"Are you John Winchester?" He asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Follow me."

I followed the kid to a bed. There was a ghostly pale with freckles and brown hair sleeping on the bed. It took me a second to register it was Dean. My boy looked so sick. I shook his arm slightly and he woke up.

"Dad? Is that you?" He mumbled

"Yes Dean, it's me. You look so sick buddy."

I sat by his side. He told me Mary was getting water for him and should be back soon. I had found them both, alive. I was so happy. Sam would be so happy. We survived, all of us.

**Mary's POV**

I went to search for water. I saw a stand were they were handing water bags out. I went there and accepted one from one of the nurses. On my way back I bumped into someone and all the water was spilt over us.

"I'm so sorry, miss." The voice said.

Wait a second. I know that voice.

"Sammy?"

"Mom."

We grabbed each other in a tight hug.

"Oh god Sam, I'm so glad you're okay. Do you want to go and see Dean."

At the mentioning of Dean's name, the kid started to get restless. We walked together and an older man was following us. Sam said it was okay and that his name was Bobby and that he helped John and him finding us even after he found out his wife was dead. I was grateful. We arrived and I saw a man sitting at Dean's bedside and next to Adam. John. He saw me and ran over to me. We were together again. Sam went up to Dean.

"Hey Dean, it's Sammy."

"Am I dead?" Dean asked.

"No, you're still here and so are dad, mom and I." Sam answered.

That's when the doctors came to take Dean to surgery. I told John and Sam about his condition.

We waited for hours and started to get restless. No news, was good news right? Dean would fight through it and then we could finally go home and recover. After twelve long hours someone finally came up to us.

"He pulled through. There's a plane getting ready to bring you all home." The doctor said.

They brought us to the plane. Dean was already there and was slightly looking better. He was still unconscious. Sam and Adam sat together and John sat a row before them. I seated myself as close as possible to Dean. This time I wasn't afraid to fly. I was relieved that my family was going home safe.

**The End.**

**So this was it. I know it is a short story but I had the feeling I had to finish here. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
